The present invention relates to forming sheet material assemblages in pockets having upper end portions through which sheet material is fed into the pockets and lower end portions through which completed sheet material assemblages leave the pockets.
Newspaper inserting machines may have a construction similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,296 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,086. These newspaper inserting machines are used to form sheet material assemblages having a jacket which encloses editorial and/or advertising material. The height of the jacket (the dimension perpendicular to a folded lower edge portion of the jacket) can vary greatly and is frequently dependent on the cylinder size of the printing press used to print the jacket.
When the jackets are fed into a pocket in the newspaper inserting machine, the folded edge registers against the bottom of the pocket. This causes a top edge of the jacket to be at a height which is dependent upon the height of the jacket. Jacket opening components associated with the pocket, such as suckers or grippers, must be adjusted to accommodate the different jacket heights.